


Hot Chocolate

by thegraeyone



Series: Star Trek AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vulcans and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/pseuds/thegraeyone
Summary: Shore leave on an alien planet gives the crew some down time. Joey's attempts to warm up Seto go a little too well.[Part of my Star Trek AU, in which the five year mission into the final frontier is paused for Vulcan based shenanigans.]
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Star Trek AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579024
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been messing with this for so long, and I finally got it out. Most of the time when I'm writing anything for this fanfic I feel like [this tweet](https://twitter.com/neetols/status/1237971559601455104).

The  _ Guardian _ had parked herself around the Himlan planet and now floated serenely above the frosty white and purple atmosphere. Free of conflict or life threatening situations, the crew was granted shore leave. Tall mountains grew across the planet’s surface, leaving most of it covered in ice and snow, with just enough space left over for a thriving resort industry. The outdoor activities were analogous to Earthen past times like skiing or sledding, and the inside of the facility was warmed by hearths made of bright red stones that glowed like magma. It gave the indoors a hazy quality as Joey walked through it, two mugs of a Himlan brew that had been described as and tasted like hot chocolate.

He looked around the lobby until his eyes landed on a tall lump by the curved windows. He stifled a laugh. What appeared at first to be a blanket wrapped around a collection of sweaters was actually their Science Officer. Kaiba had kept his uniform on underneath his winter clothes, the thermal underlayer meant to keep them warm, but over that he’d added a knitted shirt, a sweater borrowed from Tristan, another large coat, and a scar pulled over his chin, alongside a knitted cap that was tugged down to cover the tips of his ears. Only his blue eyes peeked out, glaring at anyone who came close. He glanced up at Joey, who settled in the seat beside him.

“How’re you doing in there?” Joey asked.

Kaiba’s glare darkened. “I’m very cold.”

He couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “Do you think you’re gonna freeze to death?”

“I’m from a desert planet,” he said through gritted teeth. “I’m quite literally cold-blooded.”

“Drink this.” Joey pushed the cup into his gloved hand. “It’ll warm you up from the inside.”

“What is it?” he asked, sniffing it for good measure.

“Himlan Montenu.” He shrugged, drinking from his own mug. “It tastes good.”

Kaiba frowned at it before bringing it to his own lips. Joey settled closer, and resting his head against his shoulder was like laying on a very firm pillow. The little lounge area looked out over the curve of the mountainside so they could see people on the slopes. The Himlans were indistinguishable from the human members of their crew except in fashion. Nearly every one wore a coat from the wool of some sheep-like species that seemed to keep out the cold entirely. They probably sold them around here somewhere. Kaiba could use one.

“You could go back on the ship,” Joey said. “It’s temperature controlled there.”

Kaiba hummed dissatisfaction. “You want to be down here.”

Joey smiled as he took another sip from his mug. The words warmed him more than the drink did. “You were hoping for some kind of date, huh?”

“My time is better spent with you,” he said.

Kaiba’s straight forward delivery made it sound so simple, like he’d weighed his options and found this the only logical choice. It speared an arrow in Joey’s heart, who laughed only because he didn’t know what to say to sincerity like that. Kaiba was his boyfriend, or more literally, since the Vulcan language didn’t value casual romance, his  _ telsu _ , a term that meant they were bonded. It was still new territory for them, in terms of dating an alien or dating at all. Joey’s own history was dotted with no strings attached flings and three week long relationships before he found an excuse to walk. Kaiba was Vulcan, which meant he got flustered holding hands sometimes. Somehow, it was working out.

Joey tentatively slid his hand across the armrest and hooked the tips of his fingers against Kaiba’s. He’d risk the public display. After all, they were on shore leave. Kaiba glanced down at where their digits touched, and green pricked at the high points of his cheeks. The green blush Joey had never gotten used to, and he hoped he never did. Seeing Kaiba’s face change colors was worth it every time.

And just as quickly as they’d settled into their quiet moment, Kaiba’s hand slipped away at a shout from the lobby. Joey looked up and saw Tristan and Anzu sauntering towards them, Anzu calling, “Look who it is!”

“I see Joey,” she said as she leaned over the back the chair, “and I see a pile of camping equipment, but I don’t see Kaiba.”

Their Science Officer sunk further into the steam from his mug and drank aggressively. Tristan elbowed Anzu, who elbowed him back, and Joey tried not to laugh.

“No recreational activities for the two of you?” Tristan asked and directed a raised eyebrow Joey’s way.

He ignored it. “Kaiba’s a little cold for that.”

“I can see that.” Anzu plopped down in the chair next to Joey, crossing one leg over the other. She looked pleased to be out of her Starfleet uniform and showing off her winter clothes. “Very brave of you, Kaiba. Can’t imagine what you found down here that’s so worth it.”

They were both smiling at the pair of them. Joey stood straight up, pulling Kaiba along with him, who wobbled momentarily at the sudden movement. He kept his hands firmly on his cup to leech the warmth from.

“Maybe we should walk around,” Joey said. “Warm you up.”

“No, wait.” She patted the arm of his seat. “I’m happy to see you out of your quarters, Kaiba.”

“Yeah, you never beam down with us,” Tristan said.

“Expending energy to gain energy is illogical,” Kaiba replied, but without much bite. Joey rolled his eyes. He seemed to notice and amended, “But I can see the benefit of moving around.”

“There’s some shops,” Anzu said, nodding her head in their direction. “Tristan told me he was looking for something to gift.”

“Oh, yeah?” Now it was Joey who got to waggle his eyebrows at him. “Got anyone in mind?”

His eyes went up to the ceiling, and he scratched his chin. “Oh, you know. Whoever.”

Joey decided against noogie-ing the information out of him, and both he and Kaiba took their drinks with them so Anzu could lead the way to the shops. As they walked, Kaiba’s hand moved to close fully over his, and the warmth built higher in Joey’s chest. He wasn’t sure if it was the atmosphere or the safety of their layered clothes that compelled Kaiba to hold on, but he wasn’t about to knock it. Tristan raised a significant eyebrow as he saw the interlinked hands. Joey ignored that too.

More hearth stones kept the winter air from biting too hard against their skin. The shops were inside the resort, and the sheep’s wool looking coats were on display, alongside snow boots and other equipment. A gift shop was open, complete with post cards and little spheres that showed a holographic projection of the mountains and their lilac sky. It was good to know that kitsch existed in every galaxy.

“Next time we’ll ask the captain to drop us at a beach planet,” Joey said as he shook one. It created a flurry of snowflakes that faded away. He wondered if Serenity would like it. He turned back to Kaiba. “Sunshine, warm breezes. I’d get to see you in a cute little swimsuit.”

Kaiba stood closer than he’d expected, and he leaned over Joey’s shoulder to admire the item as well. “I think I’d like that, actually.”

Anzu glanced over from where she was trying on a very fuzzy hat. “What do you know. We find some things Kaiba actually likes.”

“Kaiba borrows books me from me every other week,” Tristan said from where he fiddled with a glass figurine. “I know way too much about what he likes.”

“You don’t let me see those,” Joey said, tugging on Kaiba’s scarf.

“They’re research,” he murmured.

Anzu laughed at that. “What are they? Technical manuals?”

“Romance novels,” Tristan said with a cheeky grin.

Anzu slapped a hand over her mouth and turned around, and Joey looked up at Kaiba, who looked only mildly embarrassed. They made their purchases and kept walking. The next shop was a boutique, and they waited outside while Tristan tucked in, claiming he saw something he needed. The three of them admired the view outside while they waited, and Joey glanced up as he felt Kaiba lean against him. He was surprised when Kaiba’s arms drew around him. PDA wasn’t exactly his thing, but maybe amid their little group, with Anzu and Tristan, he felt comfortable.

“You’re warm,” Kaiba said, and Joey snorted out a laugh. Or maybe he was just cold.

“We can head back if you want,” he said, and without thinking he reached up to pinch his chin. It had the effect of drawing Kaiba closer, and his face was warm against Joey’s skin.

Anzu’s gaze turned from the view to them. Kaiba only huddled closer. He felt loose limbed against Joey, and his eyes had a sleepy look to them. Joey had abandoned his cocoa, but Kaiba still held his in his hand. It was still warm to touch, despite being empty. It hung loose between his fingers, looking ready to slip to the floor. With his other hand, he took Joey’s, curling his knuckles to his cheeks that were very flushed. Joey glanced at Anzu, who’d put on her doctor face.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Joey said, “but you’re acting a little weird. Everything okay?”

Kaiba’s brow wrinkled. “I’m hungry.”

He gave a bewildered laugh. Anzu stepped closer.

“Hey, Kaiba,” she said. “Will you do something for me?”

He lifted his head, and she held up a single digit. “Just follow my finger, okay?”

Joey looked up at where Kaiba’s eyes traced back and forth. He was clearly having trouble focusing. He shrugged Kaiba’s arm around his shoulder and removed the mug from his lax grip as Tristan exited the the store.

“What’s going on?” he asked as he stood beside Anzu.

She dropped her hand and said, “Kaiba’s drunk.”

Tristan gave her a startled look. Joey eyed the empty drink and only saw a thin chocolate ring at the bottom. His heart was pounding in his chest as he handed it over to Anzu.

"Is there something in the drink?" he asked. They couldn't go to a single alien planet without some assassin or person with a vendetta trying to stab at them. "Did someone spike it? Is it poison? Or--”

“Chocolate,” Anzu said. She brought it to her nose, sniffed it, and nodded. “Definitely chocolate.”

Joey’s mouth snapped shut. Tristan’s face was incredulous.

“Oh,” Kaiba said and nodded sagely. “Then yes, I am drunk.”

“What?” Joey stared at him. “But it--but why--”

Anzu shook her head, smiling. “Sorry, Joey. No one spiked this, unless you count. Vulcans get drunk off chocolate.”

“Sucrose,” Kaiba corrected and then buried his face in Joey’s hair. “Sucrose is the offender, but chocolate’s the preferred method. I might’ve noticed, if I’d had it before.”

“Chocolate,” Tristan repeated. “Huh.”

“I didn’t know,” Joey insisted.

“You did want to warm me up,” Kaiba said, and an arm looped around Joey’s torso. “You’ve succeeded.”

“I think,” Tristan said, “we oughtta sit somewhere. Until Kaiba sobers up.”

“I dunno.” Anzu’s eyes sparkled. She was trying her best not to laugh and failing. “I feel like everyone should see this.”

“You were hungry, yeah?” Joey looked up at Kaiba, who smiled at him, and that set his heart pounding again. “Let’s get some food in you.”

The closest restaurant was across the snow packed ground. Kaiba clung tighter to Joey as they marched their little party through the cold. The air flowing down the mountain made the air crisp. The hearthstones did little to chase the cold away. Joey kept glancing at Kaiba, who held a tight grip around his wrist. His face was softer thanks to the sleepy look that smoothed his usual harsh lines away, and beneath the hat he wore, strands of dark hair stuck out in messy ways. He looked… carefree. It was hard to look away.

“Keep up!” Anzu shouted as she danced ahead. “You’re falling behind!”

Tristan gave Joey a look, and he rolled his eyes. Quirking his head at Kaiba, Joey leaned down low and packed his palm with snow. He tossed it, landing it square against the back of Anzu’s head. She shouted, whirling around. Joey and Tristan snickered.

“Oh, you are so dead!” Anzu shouted and scooped up a handful of snow. She slugged it at Joey, who ducked with a laugh. Kaiba, however, was not so quick on his feet, and Anzu hit a little wide. She gasped as snow slopped against Kaiba’s face. Joey looked up at his boyfriend, laughter dying in his throat. Oops.

Kaiba stared, wide eyed. Both Tristan and Joey leaned away from him as Anzu covered her mouth.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “Are you okay, Kaiba?”

“I’m sorry too.” He reached down, picking up a handful of snow himself.

“Kaiba,” Anzu warned, holding up her hands. “You don’t want to--”

“I’m afraid,” he said, packing the ball tightly, “this is the only recourse.”

She shrieked as he bolted at her, and Joey was too busy cackling to notice Tristan forming his own snowball until it hit him in the face. He sent an assault back, and the two were chasing after the pair. Stray snowballs flew every which way as the quartet raced across the snowy landscape. In the chaos, Joey bowled straight into Kaiba. The two tangled together, rolling, and their fall was softened by the plush snow. Joey gasped out a breath as he rolled onto his back. Kaiba remained where he was, flat on his back, face flushed as he also laughed. His blue eyes looked over at Joey, the smile wide on his face, and Joey’s heart pounded in his chest. He lifted up, leaning across Kaiba, and he kissed him.

Kissing Kaiba, up to this point, had been small and chaste, a rare encounter that Joey was desperate to enjoy. Now, pressed against each other, with Kaiba’s inhibitions low, the kiss turned heavier, longer, the soft press of Kaiba’s lips now made firm with teeth. Kaiba’s fingers dug into his jacket as Joey pulled on his scarf, the both of them attempting to get closer. Both of their faces were heated, from the laughter, from the drink. The pair were distracted enough that they didn’t notice the two people standing over them until a pile of cold snow rained down. Joey yelped and jumped up. Kaiba covered his face with both hands as he cackled.

“This is adorable,” Tristan said.

“So cute.” Anzu grinned and kicked snow at them.

Joey only shook his head and propped his arm up so he could lean over Kaiba. “How you feeling, bud?”

“Very drunk,” he said, smiling up at him.

“I guessed.” He brushed a stray strand of hair off Kaiba’s forehead, tucking it back under his cap. “You still hungry?”

Kaiba reached a hand up, brushing his knuckles against Joey’s cheek. He nodded, and Joey laughed as he helped him to his feet.

Their quartet sat at a bar as they perused the Himlan menu, eventually ordering whatever sounded the most interesting. Tristan and Anzu ordered shots for themselves, winking at Kaiba that they had to catch up. Others from the ship spied them and joined the party. Their bridge crew huddled together, showing off what they’d found around the resort, and Tristan was swept up in the arms of their engineers. Kaiba downed an entire plate by himself before slumping over on Joey’s shoulder. The two leaned into each other, Joey laughing at the others around them. Kaiba’s eyes were closed, his cheek rested against Joey’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Joey murmured, nudging him. “How’re you doing?”

A smile stretched across Kaiba’s face. He looked up at Joey, and he curled two fingers around Joey’s.

“I think I’m ready to go back to the ship,” Kaiba murmured.

“I figured, sleepy.” Joey guided him up, letting him rest against his side. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Hoots and hollers came from the crewmembers as they got up to leave, and Joey raised a rude gesture as they walked out. The sun was dipping below the peaks as they trailed along the outside, changing the lilac sky to a dusty, bruised evening. The chatter from inside and the warmth of the hearthstones brought a strange, homey glow across the blue shadows of the snow. Kaiba stopped suddenly, and Joey looked back to see him staring up. Stars were starting to come in. Different from Earth’s, Joey thought idly as he stood beside him. Different from Vulcan’s too, even if he only had his dreams to go by. Their hands held together, pressed shoulder to shoulder as they looked up at the stars. Joey glanced up at Kaiba as he shifted beside him.

“What’re you thinking?” Joey asked.

Seto smiled down at him, lifting a hand up to press his fingers against Joey’s jaw.

“I’m very fond of you,” he said.

Joey swallowed down his laughter. It wasn’t exactly a declaration of love, and yet it was still hard to carry the weight of his words. He squeezed Kaiba’s hand instead and lifted up to press a kiss against his lips. The kiss was slower, sweeter, but still heavy. Joey tentatively brushed his tongue against the line of Kaiba’s lips, smiling at the sound he made in response.

“I’m fond of you too,” Joey said and pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “But we should probably get you out of the cold.”

“I was thinking the same,” he said, and Joey laughed.

As the stars filled the night sky, changing it from one brilliant hue to the other, they walked, hand in hand, back towards the ship, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts/notes on Vulcan language: _telsu_ I see most often being substituted for a more platonic relationship. The thing about Vulcans is they really are all or nothing, but I don't think either of these boys is ready to jump straight to _[t'hy'la](https://fanlore.org/wiki/T%27hy%27la_\(Vulcan_term\))_ , so _telsu_ became the better option. I'm operating in my own little pocket universe anyway.
> 
> I'm using a mix of Japanese and English dub names for a few reasons, but the biggest comes from my enjoyment of the Enterprise as an international ship. It is representative of the United Earth, which is representative of Star Trek's overall theme. So I'm trying to pull in some of that flavor.
> 
> I did some frantic googling after learning Vulcans got drunk off chocolate, which is maybe my favorite thing I've ever read. [This article](http://vibrant-oxymoron.blogspot.com/2012/05/sucrose-and-its-effect-on-vulcans.html) in particular offers some extra details.


End file.
